


I've Got Fire In My Soul

by QueenOfGlacia



Series: You're the Best Thing About Me [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Deepthroating, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing in the Rain, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mutual Pining, Napping, Oral Sex, POV Yamazaki Sousuke, Praise, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Sousuke Wears Glasses, Tachibana Makoto Wears Glasses, Teasing, Watching Yuri on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGlacia/pseuds/QueenOfGlacia
Summary: Feeling left out by his friends, Makoto takes to spending time with Sousuke in his room at Samezuka.It starts out innocently enough; both comfortable with just spending time together. But when Makoto talks in his sleep, everything changes.----Then Makoto looks over at them, glaring daggers into Kisumi’s back. When his gaze then shifts to Sousuke himself, there’s a look in his eyes that - despite the distance - Sousuke is sure says ‘mine'. And isn’t that something?





	1. (If You're Wondering if I Want You To) I Want You To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IngridBeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridBeast/gifts).



> For IngridBeast, who is entierly to blame/thank for making me hooked on this pairing and without whom this fic would not excist.  
> Spent Sunday at her place watching season 1 and half of season 2 and then this popped up in my mind as I was reading some SouMako in bed
> 
> Fic title from Glitter & Gold by Barns Courtney  
> Chapter title is (If You're Wondering if I Want You To) I Want You To by Weezer

It starts out innocently enough.  
  
Rin’s taken to spending the weekends at Haru’s place, and it makes Makoto feel left out. Especially with Nagisa spending more and more time at Rei’s, whether or not it’s a weekday or not.  
  
Makoto can no longer just head over to Haru’s place and announce his presence; he’s learnt that the hard way.    
  
So Makoto starts spending more time with Sousuke, in his and Rin’s room. They do homework, sometimes they talk - well, it’s mostly Makoto who talks and Sousuke who listens, or just hang out in the same room without talking for hours; reading books or watching movies.  
  
Then Makoto takes to spending the nights, sleeping in Sousuke’s bed as he’s once again managed to forget the time and decides staying is easier. Makoto claims it’s so he won’t wake his siblings, but something in his voice betrays him.  
  
Sousuke wonders, but doesn’t prod, glad for the company. It also means he gets to sleep in the bottom bunk for once, which he prefers.  
  
All in all, the solution works out well for all of them.  
  
Until one night after they’ve stayed up late watching a movie and Makoto is barely awake enough to get undressed and climb into the top bunk before falling asleep instantly.   
Sousuke is less tired, finding it harder to succumb to sleep, instead tossing and turning for what feels like an hour.  
  
And then...  
  
And then Sousuke hears Makoto say his name in his sleep. No. He doesn’t _say_ it as much as sigh it, but when that turns into moans, Sousuke freezes. In a way, he feels like he’s intruding upon Makoto, but they’re in _his_ room, and Makoto is in _Sousuke’s bed._   
  
_What the hell is going on?!_ The thought flashes through Sousuke’s head, as another part of him starts to pay more attention than he would like. _Fuck_.   
  
Sousuke tries to take calm, deep breaths, thoughts racing, trying to think of something, anything, else.  
Because this...   
  
He would lie if he said he’d never thought about it. Makoto is attractive, kind and compassionate, and attentive. The first of the Iwatobi team to reach out to him, to befriend him as they once had Rin.  
  
_It’s just because he’s in my bed. I forgot to change the sheets and they smell like me, that’s why. Nothing else. Nothing... more._  
  
While the thoughts should be reassuring, they’re anything but. Sousuke’s heart does this odd little motion; skipping a beat then leaping into a galopp.   
  
He stays absolutely still in bed, while above him Makoto continues to let Sousuke’s name fall from his lips, and _oh_..!  
That’s.. that’s a _thing_ , apparently.   
This, at least, is something Sousuke can honestly say he’d not thought about; Makoto being vocal and topping.  
Whenever Sousuke’s allowed himself to think about him - _the very, very few times thank you very much_ \- he always envisioned Makoto as this shy creature who would take care not to get too vocal, lest others would hear.  
  
But if what’s going on above him - in Makoto’s dreams - is anything to go by, then Sousuke is happy to find he’s misjudged Makoto.  
  
Not that anything could ever come of it.  
Not like he’d talk to Makoto about it, or even mention it.  
  
Because that... that would make everything really, _really_ different.  
  
The rest of the night is agony, Sousuke trying his best to ignore the increasingly louder sounds escaping past Makoto’s lips, while fighting to contain his own groans and the heat surging in his groin.  
  
Eventually he falls asleep from pure exhaustion, and he can’t remember his dreams when he wakes up, though he can’t shake the lingering feeling that they were filled with Makoto.  
  
Makoto leaves early the next morning, appearing only a bit more rested than Sousuke, who spends the rest of the day in a daze, fighting the urge to take care of himself when he showers, knowing it would be a breach of trust to think about Makoto like that.  
  
\----  
  
There’s something about Makoto’s smile.   
  
Sousuke’s been enamoured with that smile ever since he first saw it, but there seems to be something different about it now. He just can’t quite place his finger on it.  
  
Throughout their joint practice, Sousuke keeps watching Makoto. Watches his muscles ripple in the water, the way his body bends when he throws himself backwards. It’s not until Rin punches his shoulder that he realises that he’s staring rather than watching, too absorbed to have heard his best friend talk to him.  
  
“What?” He frowns at Rin, and Rin just rolls his eyes at him, clearly understanding just who is on the receiving end of Sousuke’s attention.   
“Don’t ‘what’ me. Like I haven’t noticed something different between you two.”   
“Huh?” Now Sousuke’s feeling even more confused than before.  
  
Rin nods towards where Makoto is laughing at something Nagisa said or did.  
  
“His smile. It’s different when aimed towards you, and it wasn’t last time I saw the two of you together. Spill.”  
“There’s nothing to say!” Sousuke looks towards the Iwatobi team, eyes locking with Makoto’s and oh, yeah. He can see it now. The smile aimed at him now is not the one that was aimed at Rei the moment before.  
  
“Uhu.” Rin sounds unimpressed, but there’s really nothing Sosuke can say that will make Rin believe everything’s as it’s been the past few weeks, that it’s all still the same.   
  
Because it’s not.  
  
Sousuke doesn’t know what’s changed between them; it’s an unspoken thing that happened simultaneously on both parts, with neither of them aware of it. Or maybe Makoto is, but Sousuke certainly isn’t.  
  
They haven’t seen each other since the morning after Makoto stayed over last and… _talked_ , in his sleep. Sousuke would be lying if he said he’d not thought about that every moment since, wondering if he should talk to Makoto about it.  
  
But he fears that Makoto would stay away, that things would change between them and that they would only meet at practice and during competitions. Sousuke finds he’s become, for the lack of a better word, dependant on these days, when Makoto stays over, be it for a couple hours or the entire weekend.  
  
In short, if Sousuke’s to be completely honest, he would feel alone without Makoto there.  
  
Before Rin can press the matter again, Nanase’s walked over to them and Rin shifts, seemingly unconsciously, to stand flush against his boyfriend’s side.  
  
Sousuke’s heart does a weird thing in his chest and Sousuke cannot for the life of him understand what it is. He knows it’s not jealousy; Nanase and he are competitors who have barely spoken a word to on another, and most of them haven’t been kind, and Rin is his best friend and brother in all but blood.  
  
Shifting his gaze back to Makoto who is now chatting with Momo and Nitori, Sousuke can still feel Nanase’s eyes staring at him, and when Makoto again smiles at him, that new, secret smile, Sousuke fights against the need to squirm under the weight of Nanase’s gaze, seemingly trying to burn holes into him.  
  
But it’s nothing compared to the warmth that spreads through him from knowing that _that_ smile is for _him_ , and him alone. Not for fucking Nanase, or his other friends.  
  
Thankfully Rin notices the way Nanase is acting, and is quick to steer his boyfriend away before anything can happen between them, saying in an off-handed way that Haru can help him pack as they’ll be spending the weekend at his place. And of course he throws a wicked grin over his shoulder, aimed straight as Sousuke and then the fucker has the audacity to _wink_ at him.  
  
Oh, Rin will pay for this later on!  
  
“What was that all about?” Makoto’s voice rings out from beside him, and Sousuke jumps a bit, too far gone in his thoughts to have noticed Makoto approaching.  
“Oh. Nothing.” Sousuke pretends that his short conversation with Rin hadn’t planted certain thoughts in his head. “You staying over tonight?”  
  
“I wasn’t sure, so I didn’t bring anything,” Makoto says, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks for some reason. There’s a slight change to his tone that makes Sousuke wonder if something’s wrong, that maybe Makoto doesn’t want to spend time with him after all, and is trying to let him down easy.  
“Oh. That’s fine.”   
“That’s not…” Makoto sighs, hiding his face behind his palm. His _very large_ palm, Sousuke notices and can feel his own cheeks heat up.  
  
A few moments later, it seems Makoto’s regained his resolve, and he looks straight into Sousuke’s eyes.  
  
“I wasn’t sure you wanted me to stay over again.”  
“What made you think that?” Sousuke frowns at him, confusion filling him. _What could possibly make him think that I wouldn’t want him to?_  
“I… Nevermind. If you want me to, I can stay. I still don’t have anything to sleep it though…” Makoto trails off, sounding uncertain. Sousuke wonders if his eyes are playing tricks on him, because he could swear Makoto’s blush just deepened.   
  
“I’m sure I have something you could borrow. We’re the same size after all.” Sousuke tries to sound nonchalant, but there’s a slight quiver in his voice that he hopes Makoto didn’t pick up on.  
  
“Okay.” Makoto bites his lips, looking up at Sasuke from beneath his lashes and Sousuke feels like he’ll combust if he doesn’t get away from Makoto for long enough to regain his composure.  
  
Fuck! When had _that_ happened?  
  
He tries to convince himself that it’s all Rin’s fault, that he let him get under his skin with his teasing and reading into things that aren’t true, but that would be a lie. Because Makoto… Makoto is the one who’s gotten under his skin, by being kind and patient and becoming a presence Sousuke finds he can rely on.  
  
“Okay,” Sousuke parrots. “But we should probably wait for a whil before heading to my room.”   
When Makoto just looks at him, confusion colouring those green, green eyes, Sousuke explains.  
“Rin and Nanase just went there to pack for the weekend.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. Wanna grab something to eat while we wait?”  
  
Makoto smiles at him, and that smile is all that Sousuke needs.  
  
\---  
  
They eat dinner without talking, a heavy silence looming over them like the air right before a thunderstorm.  
It’s not like they haven’t sat together in silence before, but this is completely different. This is the first time the silence has been awkward and neither of them knows what to say or do to make it feel normal again, like it once used to.  
  
The storm breaks later that night, literally and figuratively.   
  
It’s late, and they’ve just finished watching a movie that had more to do with having something to filling the silence than an actual want of watching that particular one.   
Makoto had seemed distracted throughout, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, chewing on his bottom lip and Sousuke found it hard to focus on the movie, instead watching Makoto.  
  
Something definitely seems to be off with Makoto, but Sousuke - while wanting to find out, maybe he can help? - is afraid of finding out just what it is, worries he’s done or said anything that made his new friend want to stay away.  
  
Well. Here goes nothing.   
  
“Makoto?”  
“Yes?”  
“You would tell me if something was wrong, right? You seemed fine until…” _Until the others left. Until we were alone_. Sousuke leaves the last part out, the words stuck in his throat. “If you don’t want to stay, it’s fine. You can still catch the last ride home, right?”  
  
Sousuke doesn’t look at Makoto throughout the exchange, so he doesn’t see Makoto biting his bottom lip until it bleeds, wringing his hands, body shaking a a bit.  
  
“I…”  
  
Outside, the sky is dark, and  thunder claps. Their room is dark, but illuminated seconds later by a flash of lightning, reflected in Sousuke’s glasses.  
Which is when sees the blood on Makoto’s lips.   
Just as Sousuke is about to reach out to him, rain starts pounding on the window. Large, heavy drops that drowns out all sounds but the harsh breathing from Makoto.  
  
Thunder, followed by lighting and Makoto shoots out of the bottom bunk, looking like a deer caught in headlights.   
  
“Makoto. You’re not afraid of the storm, are you?” His only answer is a violent head shake, and then Makoto speaks, for the first time in hours, apart from one-syllable replies.  
“I have to go!”  
  
Before Sousuke can get out of the bed, banging his head against the frame of the top bunk, Makoto’s got his shoes on, tearing through the halls, leaving his jacket behind.  
Sousuke runs out after him, not even putting his own shoes on and not caring about anything but catching up to Makoto to find out what exactly it is that’s going on - because no way would Makoto just act like this and then bolt if everything was okay.  
  
“Makoto!” Sousuke shouts, but the rain is falling faster now, the thunder is closer, drowning out any chance of Makoto hearing him. Then the lightning flashes again, and Sousuke sees the outline of a figure ahead, moving away from him.   
  
He is soaked through already, feet cold, the ground sharp against his bare skin as he wills himself to run faster, to stop Makoto from leaving until he gets an explanation.   
Now Sousuke can see the station ahead, the train pulling away and he hopes he is not too late.  
  
“Makoto!” He shouts his name again, willing the other man to be there, to not have managed to reach the train.  
  
There! A figure standing hunched in the rain, soaked through just like him, barely visible through the fog and water on his glasses.   
Sousuke calls out to him again, and when the lightning strikes again, hitting a tree this time, the sparks flying off, the figure turns towards him and…  
  
It’s Makoto.  
  
“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Sousuke doesn’t intend to sound angry, but he’s worried and scared and he cares so, _so_ much about him, and _oh_ …  
  
Makoto is crying. Sousuke doesn’t know how he came to the realisation, that there is both rain and tears on Makoto’s face, but there is and Sousuke hates himself for shouting, for swearing at him.   
  
“I’m sorry…”  
“I’m sorry!”  
  
Their eyes lock, surprise on both their faces evident. This time, Makoto had been the loud one, and Sousuke the soft-spoken one.  
  
“I shouldn’t have ran off. Not like that.”  
“And I shouldn’t have pressed, and then shouted at you just now.”   
  
The rain is easing up, but only because the thunder and lightning is getting closer, the eye of the storm moving towards them, threatening to catch them in the middle less they get inside.  
  
“We should go inside.”  
“Sousuke...“  
“If.. If you want to. If you want to call your parents to…”  
  
The  rest of the words remain unsaid as Makoto throws himself at Sousuke, locking their lips together. Sousuke’s brain short-circuits for a moment, as though he is a robot in water, but then, just as Makoto’s about to pull away due to a lack of response, Sousuke surges forward, one had on the back of Makoto’s head, the other at the small of his back. Sousuke can taste the blood on his tongue from when Makoto bit his own lip earlier.  
  
Makoto’s hands roam all over Sousuke’s arms and back before he settles for burying them in his tank top, holding him close. They only break apart when thunder is immediately followed by lightning and they realise it’s no longer safe to be outside.  
So Sousuke grabs Makoto’s hand, dragging him back into the dorm, then kissing him as soon as they’re in his room, pushing Makoto up against the door, making sure to lock it.  
  
“S… Sousuke...” A shudder runs through both of them, but neither is sure if it’s from being wet and cold, or if it’s something else.   
Their hands start roaming, as if of their own accord, leaving traces of fire in their wake to rival the cold rain, goosebumps appearing as the fire cools, only to flare up again when the hands stroke over the flesh again, and again, and again.  
  
When they break apart to breathe, Makoto moves to remove Sousuke’s tank top, glasses making it less easy, but when Sousuke makes a move to remove his glasses, he is instructed to keep them on.  
  
“I.. ah… Didn’t know you had a thing for glasses,” Sousuke remarks, breath laboured.  
“Only on a certain guy,” Makoto remarks, an uncharacteristic tone colouring his voice that Sousuke identifies as mischievousness. It makes Sousuke feel even more turned on.   
  
Sousuke _growls_ as he surges forward, capturing Makoto’s lips with his own, hands cupping his head before moving down to roam over his back, and then unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as it lays discarded on the floor, Sousuke grabs Makoto’s ass and lifts him up; Makoto reacting by wrapping his legs around his waist for purchase.  
  
The resounding thud of Makoto’s back once again hitting the door makes them both pause, listening for sounds of other doors opening, of someone coming to investigate.  
  
One heartbeat, two, ten, twenty. Nothing.  
  
This time they reach out simultaneously, but this time the kiss is less frantic, less hurried; instead it’s slower, more deliberate.   
  
Makoto starts rutting against him, and Sousuke copies him moaning at the sensation. He is strong, more than capable of holding Makoto up like this but his resolve is faltering and just kissing is not enough. He needs more, but only if Makoto is comfortable with it.  
  
“Bed?” he asks against the skin on Makoto’s neck, nibbling his way down to his collarbone, then starts sucking on the skin. In return, Makoto groans, digging his fingers into Sousuke’s skin, and Sousuke can tell from the pressure that it will leave marks but he couldn’t possibly care less.   
  
He can’t speak for Makoto, but Sousuke will find no shame in bearing the marks of tonight, instead showing it off proudly, not caring who sees or who knows. And if Makoto doesn’t want this to happen again, or to let others know it was he who left the marks, well, then Sousuke will respect his wishes.   
In fact, Sousuke doesn’t even know if anyone knows Makoto’s into guys, but, right now, that is far from the most pressing matter.  
  
“Yeah.” The answer comes out as a breathless moan, and Sousuke just then mouths at what turns out to be a very sensitive spot just below Makoto’s right ear. ”Bed. Good.”  
  
Sousuke chuckles at the way Makoto’s already struggling with his words, then carries him over to the bed, letting both of them fall down on it, careful not to crush Makoto under him. Though based on how similar they are in size and build, Makoto could no doubt handle it.  
  
And maybe, next time, Makoto could be the one to hold Sousuke up against the door, which is something Sousuke never thought would happen; having settled for the thought that he would always be the large, strong guy in a relationship. Makoto however, might just give as good as he gets.  
  
The bed creaks as they land on it, bouncing in a way that makes their hips bump against each other, and they both need a moment to just breathe from the sensation.  
Then Makoto starts unbuckling his own pants and Sousuke reluctantly gets off of him and on his feet so he can remove his own pair of rain-soaked sweatpants before helping Makoto peel off his own, which cling to him like a second skin.  
  
Once they’re just in their underwear, Sousuke can’t help but climb into bed again, a knee between Makoto’s legs, almost - but not quite - rubbing against Makoto’s dick.   
For a moment, all Sousuke can do is look down at Makoto whose skin is flushed, pupils dilated and breath coming in short bursts.  
  
“Beautiful.”  
  
He doesn’t realise he’s said the word out loud until Makoto blushes again, a deep crimson, and then his eyes fall shut.  
  
“Look at me.” It’s not an order, more of a question really, but Makoto does as Sousuke says. “I meant what I said. You are beautiful and don’t ever let anyone tell you differently.” The sappiness is unexpected, even for him, especially _from_ him and Sousuke has no idea where it’s coming from, but the words are out, the words are _true_ and Makoto needs to know.  
  
“I’ve barely managed to tear my eyes away from you all day. Watching you swim, how powerful you look. How your eyes sparkle as you laugh, the way you smile at the others. The way you smile at me. Ever since last weekend I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. You don’t know this, but the last night you were here, you talked in your sleep and…”  
  
If Sousuke thought Makoto was red before, then it’s nothing compared to now.  
  
“Well...“ Makoto starts, then bites his lip again, swollen and covered in saliva. Sousuke cocks his head, brow furrowing slightly. Makoto’s nextwords comes out in a rush: “I wasn’t asleep.”  
  
It takes Sousuke a few seconds to comprehend just what Makoto said, and then…  
  
“You did that on purpose?!” Sousuke can’t believe it; that sweet, innocent Makoto did that, knowing full well what he was doing. But not... “Did you know I was awake? That I barely slept that night because I couldn’t stop thinking about you, that I’ve been dreaming about you every night?” His voice is a growl at the end, and normally Makoto would look uncertain, would hesitate. But not this time.  
  
This time there is defiance in Makoto’s voice. He looks straight into Sousuke’s eyes and the defiance can be found there as well.  
  
“It’s not my fault you’re so stupidly handsome!” He huffs. “I kept thinking you wanted me to stay because you liked me as more than a friend but you never made a move and then you sat _so damn close_ and still nothing and I thought I’d just read into things and then I couldn’t hold it in and I thought you were asleep…”  
  
_Fuck. Seems there’s some fire in you after all, Makoto..._   
  
“So what you’re saying is if I wasn’t so stupid, if I taken the hint, we could have started this weeks ago? And that I could have joined you last weekend?”  
“Uhm.. yes?” The defiance has been replaced with uncertainty; the fight’s left Makoto for the second time that night and Sousuke marvels at the quick changes in conflicting personalities.  
“Then you agree we shouldn’t waste a moment more?”  
  
In reply, Makoto moves so he can grind his dick against Sousuke’s leg, and that’s all the incentive Sousuke needs.   
So he moves to swirl his tongue around one of Makoto’s nipples, using one hand to hold himself up and the other to tweak at his other nipple.  
  
Makoto in return palms at Sousuke’s dick with one hand, burying the other in his hair, holding him in place, nails scraping against his scalp.   
  


”I should punish you for that night,“ Sousuke says, breathing over the sensitive nipple, causing a shiver to run through Makoto. “Make you stay awake, thinking about me, unable to seek release in case someone finds out, in case they hear you.“

 

Sousuke moves his leg so it’s once again beyond Makoto’s reach.

 

”You wouldn’t!“ Makoto stares up at him, wide eyed.

”Try me.“ Sousuke grins down at him, and it’s a predatory thing that makes Mako shudder beneath him.    
  
He moves lower, licking and nibbling his way across Makoto’s chest.    
  
“I wouldn’t let you when or how.” He makes a mark on the ribcage on Makoto’s left side. “Leave you in suspense.” Another lower down on the opposite side. “Keep you jumping each time your phone goes off, wondering if it’s me.” A mark on his hip bone, again on the left side. “Waiting for me to strike.” One last mark just above his other hip bone.   
  
Makoto’s hands are fisted in the sheet, hips bucking up, seeking contact. His breathing is laboured and Sousuke again thinks Makoto is  _ beautiful _ , and how lucky he is to see him like this.   
  
Sousuke sits back and looks to Makoto for permission as he moves his hands to the waistband of his boxers, then removes them when Makoto nods and lifts his hips to get them off easier. They get tossed into a corner somewhere, forgotten.   
  
For a moment, Sousuke can do nothing but marvel at the sight before him, before he moves forward to drag Makoto to the edge of the bed and then he takes Makoto’s leaking dick into his mouth, one hand at the base of it, the other ghosting over his chest.   
  
As soon as Sousuke touches him, Makoto cries out, arching his back.    
  
“S… Sousuke!” In reply, he hums around Makoto’s dick, which causes Makoto’s hips to twitch, his dick hitting the back of Sousuke’s throat. “I’m… ah… sorry.”   
“Don’t be,” Sousuke says after letting go of his dick for a moment, then he grins up at Makoto. “Apparently I have no gag-reflex.”   
  
Oh, the sound that leaves Makoto’s lips at that statement! Sousuke will  _ definitely remember that _ for later.   
  
“You don’t need to hold back. Just fuck my mouth.” Then he takes in all of Makoto’s length at once, moving the hand that had previously held his dick and moves it to rub against his entrance.    
  
Makoto’s breathing even harder now, chasing both the tight, wet warmth of Sousuke’s mouth and the finger now inching its way inside him at once.   
The sounds of Makoto’s dick hitting the back of Sousuke’s throat coupled with the choking sounds he makes himself are  _ obscene _ , and Sousuke is sure he can come from just this.    
  
It doesn’t take long before Makoto grabs Sousuke’s hair with one hand, attempting to pull him off.   
“Sou.. Sousuke, I’m.. ah, so close!”   
  
But Sousuke doesn’t move, instead increases his speed, sucking and pushing his finger all the way.   
When Makoto comes seconds later, Sousuke swallows it all down, only pulling off after Makoto is fully spent and too sensitive to be touched.   
  
“Come here,” Makoto instructs as he sits up, pulling Sousuke down on his lap, kissing him deeply, Sousuke holding Makoto’s face between his hands and when he pulls away to breathe there’s a look of reverence on Sousuke’s face.   
“I’m the luckiest man in the world,” Sousuke says, looking straight into Makoto’s eyes before kissing him again.    
“I can make you even luckier,” Makoto retorts, and this time he is the one grinning. Then he pushes Sousuke back so that he lands on the floor, Makoto on top.   
  
Makoto wastes no time, moving to mouth at Sousuke’s dick through his boxers, and when he inhales sharply, Sousuke feels ready to burst right then and there. Just the sight of Makoto on all fours, looking up at him through his lashes with a predatory shine in his eyes…  _ Fuck! _   
  
The fact that he is close must be apparent on his face, because Makoto’s grinning at him now as he moves a hand to fondle Sousuke through his underwear, rather than remove it. Then he moves, and Sousuke expects Makoto to kiss him, but instead he start sucking on his neck, intent to leave his own mark on Sousuke in return.    
  
And then, then Makoto bites down gently over Sousuke’s pulse point and Sousuke comes in his underwear, feeling like a hormonal teenager (which is is) experience his first orgasm at the hands of another person (which he isn’t). But this is Makoto, and Makoto is special, so Sousuke find he’s excused.   
  
“I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to go again,” Makoto says, sounding a bit out of breath.  _ Shit _ .   
“I.. I don’t have any…” Sousuke doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Makoto reaches into his own bag and takes out lube and condoms.   
“I stole some from Haru,” Makoto shrugs. “He’s got a small storage and I figured he wouldn’t miss any.”   
  
Sousuke grimases. “Our best friends doing it is not something I wanna think about right now, but fuck am I glad you thought ahead.” Then, “you planned for this to happen?”   
“Well, I was hoping…”   
  
Surging forward to capture Makoto’s lips again, Sousuke groans at the cleverness of the other boy.    
  
“Bed?”   
“Bed.” Makoto rises to his feet first, helping Sousuke up.   
“How…” Makoto swallows hard. “How do you wanna…”   
“Ride me?” It’s a question, so full of hope and something else, something Sousuke’s not dared to express before.   
“Yeah… okay.” Makoto sounds stunned, but quickly regains his composure.   
  
So Sousuke moves to the bed, sitting at the edge and drags Makoto down to sit on his lap. They start kissing again as Sousuke grabs the lube and starts coating his fingers, wasting no time before he guides it to Makoto’s entrance.   
  
The first finger slips in easily, so a second soon joins it, making Makoto break the kiss in order to rest his head on Sousuke’s shoulder, focusing on just breathing. Sousuke sees his chance, and starts kissing his neck, sucking on his lobe and tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue.   
  
Makoto’s rocking back and forth, his member rapidly hardening again which causes Sousuke to feel his own member to do the same.   
  
“More,” Makoto mumbles into Sousuke’s shoulder, and Sousuke finds he can’t deny Makoto anything, so he does as asked; moving his fingers in and out, curling them and when he manages to his the right spot inside him, Makoto shudders.   
“Stop, Sousukle, I’m gonna…”   
  
Sousuke pulls his fingers out, making Makoto whimper at the loss.   
  
“Ready?” Sousuke asks, and Makoto can only nod in reply.   
  
He lies back, shuffling further in so his entire body is on the bed, and then Makoto climbs up over him, making sure to pump Sousuke’s dick a few times before once again kissing him; just a short peck this time.   
  
The hand on his dick, and the feeling of Makoto’s body hovering over his, heat radiating off of his skin is almost too much and Sousuke makes a broken sound that sounds like a plea.   
  
Thankfully Makoto pulls away from the kiss and grabs a condom and the bottle of lube, applying both to Sousuke’s member.   
A string of curses escapes Sousuke at the touch, and he mumbles “too much, too much, Makoto…”   
  
Then Makoto lowers himself slowly onto Sousuke, and they’re both trying to just breathe and not come right there and then.   
  
“So good, Makoto, all for me.” Sousuke throws his head back and forth, the stimulation too slow and not fast enough and too much and not enough all at once.   
  
“All for you,” Makoto replies, reaching up to hold Sousuke’s arms above his head, restraining him. They both know Sousuke is strong enough to get out of the grip if he wants to, but there’s something about the choice he makes by allowing it, trusting Makoto as much as he does.   
  
It feels like forever, but finally Sousuke is buried fully in Makoto. Breathing is becoming harder now, and Sousuke is glad Makoto’s on top because he can’t control the shallow thrusts of his own hips, and Sousuke needs a moment more before he can start moving.   
  
Then Makoto starts pulling up and then down again, so very slowly it’s agonizing for both of them. It takes a while to find a rhythm, seeing as Sousuke is unable to help Makoto move.   
  
The moan Makoto makes when he angles his hips a bit differently is proof enough to Sousuke that it won’t take more than a couple more strokes in the same place before Makoto loses it, and so he starts meeting the thrusts in earnest, despite being held down by his lover.   
  
“Sousuke… oh God…” Makoto arches his back, eyes screwed shut as his head is thrown back and a long, hoarse moan rises up. All Sousuke wants to do is to watch Makoto come undone, and that sound…   
  
Makoto clamps around Sousuke’s dick at the same time as semen covers Sousuke’s chest in hot spurts. Some of it even hits his lower lips, and he sticks his tongue out to lap it up just as he comes himself. Sousuke bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, a breathless moan forcing its way up through his throat.   
  
His whole body is shaking, arms thrashing in Makoto’s hands, trying to grab something to hold on to but they can only find air.   
  
Sousuke collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily. He’s still buried in Makoto’s tight heath, and his entire body is over-sensitive.   
So when Makoto bends over to lick up his semen, Sousuke cries out in both pleasure and pain because it’s all too much and even the sheets at his back is too much for his sensitive skin.   
  
Then Makoto finally pulls off of him, and Sousuke whimpers as he does. He feels empty in more than one way, but knows Makoto needed to do it, that it would have been worse if he hadn’t, if they had waited.   
  
“Should get cleaned up,” Sousuke murmurs, but he yawns at the end and knows both of them are too spent to be able to get dressed, walk to the bathroom to get cloths and then return. Besides, they still fear someone might have heard something and will catch them if they leave now.   
“Here,” Makoto says, procuring a pack of wet wipes from his bag.   
  
Sousuke barely has enough energy left to raise an eyebrow, but he sits up to grab some wipes to clean himself off. They get tossed in the bin alongside the used condom and Sousuke makes a mental note to empty the trash as soon as they get up in the morning. Or afternoon.    
  


“I should probably stay in your bunk,” Makoto says, and even through his post-coital haze it makes sense to Sousuke. Sleeping with a locked door is too suspicious, and unlocking it and then sleeping in the same bed would just announce this, this thing between them to everyone.   
  
They haven’t even gotten around to discussing just what this  _ thing _ is yet.   
  
“Wish you didn’t have to,” Sousuke mumbles sleepily. “Rather have you down here.”   
  
_ Just where the fuck is this sappiness coming from? _ he asks himself, not expecting an answer. He is never been the type to want to cuddle, but there’s _ something about Makoto _ that makes him want to change that immediately.  _ Maybe it’s the puppy-dog look on his face? _ _  
_   
“How about we have a movie marathon tomorrow and cuddle during?” The mischievous glint is back in Makoto’s eyes again. “Or more?”   
“I was wrong in thinking you’re a puppy, You’re a vixen.”   
  
Makoto just laughs at him.   
  
“Oh… yeah, so about lending me some clothes?”   
Sousuke points to where his clothes are, telling him to just grab two pairs of boxers and a t-shirt each for them. When Makoto actually blushes standing there with Sousuke’s boxer in his hands, Sousuke canæt help but remark on it, despite being barely able to get out of bed to get dressed.   
“We just had sex, so you wearing my boxer shouldn’t be a problem.”   
“It’s just… It’s different now. I’ve never thought about, well, this before. I know what I would have thought if it were the other way around...”   
“Oh?” Sousuke feels slightly more awake now, and definitely intrigued.   
“Well… I just know that seeing you in my boxers would, uhm..”Makoto blushes harder again, something Sousuke would have thought impossible after this night. “It’s different now that we’ve had sex. Wearing the underwear of the person you just slept with changes things, doesn’t it? It’s like a mark all on its own?”   
  
Makoto still sounds uncertain, but Sousuke definitely knows what Makoto means; he just hadnæt thought about it like that.    
  
“And, that’s okay, right? It doesn’t… It doesn’t make you feel like we’re moving too fast?” Sousuke suddenly feels worries, fearing that maybe Makoto just wanted this to be a one-time thing, that wearing Sousuke’s boxer would be a statement to them both, proof for something that Makoto just might not be ready for.   
  
Makoto kissed him, slow, languid and chaste, clutching Sousuke’s boxer in one hand, the other cradling the back of his head.   
  
“I’m happier than I’ve ever been, Sousuke. Because of you. Because of this,” he holds the boxer up. “It’s a mark I’m glad to brandish.”


	2. Baby, I Burn For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Payback suits you,” Sousuke remarks as he looks at Makoto, at the look of pride on his face.   
> “I’m only getting started,” Makoto replies, and there’s that devilish grin on his face that bears the promise of what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had hoped to get this out sooner, but I had no inspiration and then ended up spending four days painting the living room...

A knock on the door startles them both awake and they barely have time to open their eyes before Momotaru barges in, followed by Nitori who looks apologetic.   
  
Momotaru skids comically to a halt as soon as he sees that not only is Sousuke in the bottom bunk, but that Makoto is the other person there, instead of Rin as he’d expected.   
Huh. Rin clearly forgot to tell them he’d be away this weekend, which is unlike him. And then Sousuke remembers that they were supposed to go for run together, the four of them. And that Rin had been the one to suggest it.    
  
Sousuke begins to suspect that Rin did this on purpose. Which, honestly, is something Sousuke shouldn’t feel surprised by.   
  
“Ah, Tachibana-senpai! I’m sorry we interrupted, but Matsuoka-senpai didn’t say he’d be gone and suggested we’d go on a run this morning. We’ll leave you alone, come on Momotaru!” Nitori starts dragging Momotaru out the door when Makoto speaks up.   
“It’s okay, Ai. We’ll join you soon; just let us get dressed first.” Makoto smiles down at them, and Nitori blushes. Sousuke would think it was because of Makoto’s smile, but he knows how much Nitori wants to be called Ai, knows how much it means to him. Which is why Sousuke’s making him work for it, as just going along at once wouldn’t make it as meaningful.   
  
“Thank you! We’ll wait outside!”   
  
As soon as they’ve left, closing the door behind them, Makoto falls back on the top bunk and groans.   
  
“Having second thoughts? Momotaru can be quite the handful and doesn’t lack stamina when it comes to running, so I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into. Then again, I imagine Nagisa’s much the same.”   
“It’s not that…” Makoto trails off. “I, uhm…”   
“Something wrong?” Sousuke asks as he gets out of bed, looking worriedly at Makoto.   
“Ah, no, not really.”   
  
When Sousuke looks up at Makoto, he has covered his face in his hands, and his lower body is twisted away.   
  
“Makoto?” Sousuke can hear how worried his own voice sounds and his brows furrows when Makoto doesn’t respond. “Want me to tell them we’re not coming?”

His only reply is something unintelligible.    
“I’ll take that as a yes then.”   
  
Sousuke is dressed and reaching for the door handle when Makoto speaks up.   
  
“I can’t leave the bed because… because I dreamt of you.”   
“Oh...kay?” Now Sousuke is really confused. “That’s not really helpful though.”   
“I mean I  _ dreamt _ of you.”   
“What?”   
“Oh my god, Rin was right! You’re so dense,” Makoto groans.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?”   
  
Makoto sits up in bed, sheet falling down to uncover evidence of last night, staring at Sousuke with such intensity, and only  _ then _ does Sousuke realise what Makoto meant. And yeah, okay, Rin is right; Sousuke really is dense. Not that he’ll admit to it, least of all to Rin. Or Nanase. 

 

He locks the door, then turns to Makoto, who’s just turned and swung his legs over the edge, sheet covering the evidence of what he just said.

And Sousuke’s not having it.

 

”You sure you’d rather not just stay here?“ He is in front of Makoto now, a hand places on one of his knees, thumb rubbing circles against the inside. 

”We, ah… we shouldn’t pass up the exercise.“

”If there’s exercise you need, I can think of other, more rewarding…“ Sousuke looks up at Makoto through lidded eyes, ”ways to burn calories.“

 

His hand is now under the sheet, just at the edge of the fabric of the boxer Makoto’s borrowing. Which Sousuke had forgotten about until now, so it sends a spark of lust through him. 

Having Makoto in his bed, in his underwear, hard because Makoto dreamt of _him_ , covered in marks from the day before… Oh yes. Sousuke would _much_ rather spend the day in bed.  
  
Makoto shudders at the touch, and Sousuke smirks up at him.   
  
“Want some help with that?” For a moment, Makoto looks uncertain, and Sousuke is ready to pull away to leave him alone, worried he is taking this - whatever is it that’s going on between them (or not) -  too far, but then Makoto bites his lip and nods.  
  
Sousuke moves at once, like a snake uncoiling to attack; hands stroking Makoto’s legs, face pressed against the bulge, and the sound that escapes Makoto as Sousuke audibly inhales his scent sends a shiver through Sousuke.   
  
Deciding to tease Makoto, Sousuke then moves his head to the side, starting to make more marks to the inside of Makoto’s thighs. Unlike the ones from last night, these will be hidden, private ones that will make Makoto think about Sousuke at night, when he is alone in his bed at home. These ones will be felt when he swims, when he runs.  
  
A hand settles in his hair, guides his head back to where Makoto wants it. Sousuke wastes no time, mouthing at his dick through the thin fabric of the boxer. But it’s clear to him that it’s not enough for Makoto, and Sousuke knows exactly what he feels. Still, he can’t help but tease him just a little bit more first.   
So Sousuke opens his mouth more, very carefully dragging his teeth against Makoto, making the hand in his hair tighten its hold.   
  
“Sousuke,” Makoto growls out, a warning of how frustrating the lack of anything _more_ is becoming. Sousuke hums in reply, but still moves to help Makoto get rid of his boxer. Oh, well, Sousuke will have to provide him with another of his own afterwards then.  
  
As soon as the boxer’s been discarded, Sousuke can’t help but take a moment to admire the view in front of him. Tall as he is, he ends up with Makoto’s dick straight in front of his face, which means all he needs to do is to lean in and take him into his mouth.   
  
But still he can’t help but be a tiny bit defiant, instead nipping at the inside of one of Makoto’s legs; the one that had been free from his markings thus far.   
All Sousuke wants to do is take his sweet time in leaving a trail of marks, but he’s barely made one when both of Makoto’s hands make their way into his hair, forcibly dragging his head closer.  
  
And before he can react, Makoto’s moved one hand towards his own dick, moving it into Sousuke’s mouth in one swift mood. It’s not something Sousuke would have expected of him, but it’s clear Sousuke’s instructions from the previous night still rings in Makoto’s head. Or maybe he’s just been pushed far enough that he’s left behind his usual careful demeanor.  
  
Either way, it doesn’t matter to Sousuke. He loves seeing this unexpected side to Makoto, loves being the one responsible for making him act in such a way. Sousuke prefers his partner to be in charge, but he never expected to get such a kick out of it, to be as turned on as he is getting right now. Makoto _really_ is special.  
  
There’s _something_ about the way that Makoto fucks Sousuke’s mouth with abandon and yet he still controls it, despite any outwards appearance of an utter lack of it. The way he doesn’t push all the way in, even though Sousuke himself knows he can take it.   
Makoto still allows him enough room to breathe without problem, enough room to move his tongue. Enough room to swallow around him, which causes Makoto to cry out and his hips to stutter, so close to the edge now.  
  
What pushes him over the edge is the finger Sousuke rubs athis entrance with - without warning.   
  
Makoto carefully lets himself fall backwards, aware of the wall he might hit his head on if he is not careful as Sousuke does his best to suck him dry before letting go with a wet pop.  
  
For a long moment, all they can do is breathe harsly. And then Makoto starts laughing.   
  
Sousuke doesn’t really know what it is that Makoto finds funny, but he joins in. It feels good to laugh like this, to feel so happy and free. It’s something Sousuke rarely feels lately and he is grateful for every precious moment.  
  
“I can’t believe we just left Ai and Momotaru hanging for this,” Makoto says, sobering up.  
“Sure we shouldn’t just blow them off entirely?”  
  
At first Sousuke doesn’t realise that his words can be interpreted in a certain way, but then Makoto sits up slightly to just look at him, and then he once again falls back, laughing loudly. When realisation dawns, Sousuke has to sit down for fear of collapsing on the floor.   
  
“For fear of repeating myself, I can’t believe you just said that!”   
“Me neither!” Sobering up a little, Sousuke looks up to watch Makoto’s legs still hanging over the edge of the bed, as that’s all he can see of him at the moment. “The offer for a day in bed still stands though.”  
  
Makoto doesn’t say anything, sitting up in bed, letting himself gracefully fall down to the floor, and then straddling Sousuke where he sits, back against one of the desks. For a long moment, all they do is kiss; languid and soft, more feelings of care than heat.  
  
“Tempting as it sounds, we did promise them. And I need food, which requires getting dressed and leaving this room.” Of course, Sousuke’s stomach chooses to rumble just then, as though just the word ‘food’ was enough.  
“You’ve got a point.”  
  
Makoto rises to his feet in one fluid motion, then offers Sousuke a hand which he gladly accepts. It speaks volumes of Makoto that he makes sure the hand reaching out compliments Sousuke's hurt shoulder. That he remembers and cares.   
  
“You’re so impatient,” Makoto remarks teasingly. “We still have the whole weekend you know? It’s barely Saturday morning.”  
  
Sousuke hadn’t even thought of that. The fact that they will still have a full day after this one, that - because of Nanase - Rin won’t be back until he absolutely has to. For once, Sousuke appreciates Nanase, unwilling as he is to admit it.  
  
“Now, help me find some clothes?”  
  
\---  
  
The run with Nitori and Momotaru is... okay. Both Makoto and Sousuke feels fatigued from the lack of food and last night’s - and this morning’s - activities, so they don’t keep as fast a pace as the other two. At least it saves them from listening to most of Momotaru’s constant chatter.  
  
It becomes apparent pretty quickly that they need food sooner rather than later, so they call out to the others to let them know their intention, which the other two finds to be a great idea and invites themselves along.   
  
They return to the dorms to change first, and Sousuke only manages to keep his hands off of Makoto due to his hunger. Not that he is not hungry for Makoto’s mouth. Or his dick. Well, to be honest, his whole body, but -  as Makoto pointed out - they still have the rest of the day and all of tomorrow.  
  
Nitori and Momotaru are once again waiting on them on the steps outside, and they quickly decide to take the train to a nearby stop which serves ramen. According to Momotaru it’s the best ramen he is ever had, so they decide not to waste time and  energy arguing with him.    
The kid really is a handful.  
  
Nitori is quiet, which really isn’t that uncommon. while Momotaru on the other hand is talkative - as per usual.   
  
“Tachibana-senpai, why are you wearing Yamazaki-senpai’s clothes?” For once, Sousuke praises the fact that Momotaru’s not the sharpest tool in the shed. Rin would have ‘ _asked_ ’ in a way that showed it was obvious just what he suspected and made sure everyone knew it.   
“We got caught out in the storm last night and I hadn’t brought a change. Sousuke was kind enough to let me borrow his.”  
“But why were you outside in the storm?” Nitori asks, sounding confused and worried. “You shouldn’t get sick this close to competitions!”  
  
A blush creeps up on Makoto’s face, and Sousuke is pretty sure he is remembering their activities last night and how they kept warm. He is thinking of it himself after all. _Thank fuck Rin’s not here. Or Nanase. And especially Hazuki._   
  
“We went out for a small jog,” Sousuke answers for him, voice thankfully steady. “Spur of the moment, didn’t check the forecast first.”   
  
They seem to accept the answer, and Sousuke spends the rest of breakfast (brunch?) listening to Momotaru and Nitori talking about school and asking Makoto if the Iwatobi team have any luck in finding new recruits.  
  
Once they’re done, Sousuke skillfully pries Makoto away and says they’ve got plans of their own and that they’ll see the others again later. As soon as they’re out of earshot, Makoto reaches out to wrap an arm around Sousuke’s waist.  
  
“So. Tell me about these plans of ours.”  
“Sure you want me to in public?” Sousuke replies, barely whisper in Makoto’s ear over the now rather crowded street.   
“Ah.. Maybe not yet then.”  
“What a shame. You look so pretty when you blush.”  
“Sousuke!”  
  
He laughs at the indignant sound Makoto makes, watching as he blushes slightly.   
  
“Told you so!”  
  
They spend some time just walking around, and Sousuke’s hand is itching to reach out to grab Makoto’s hand so he can hold it. He doesn’t know where this _need_ is coming from; it’s not something he’s felt before.  
Because they’re just walking, they don’t have a specific goal or place in mind. And so they end up in a park. There are few people there, despite the unreasonably nice weather and the fact that it’s a Saturday, so they’re mostly alone.   
  
In the shadows by the trees the grass is still wet from the night before and there’s some debris littering the ground, evidence of the storm the night before.   
  
“Shame about the cherry blossoms,” Makoto remarks as he looks to the ground, at the pink petals spread out across the park and the small playground on one edge. Only then does Sousuke notice the two large trees, now devoid of most of their colour.  
“Yeah.”   
  
There’s a small booth which sells tea, so Sousuke buys them one each, despite Makoto’s protests.  
  
They end up on a bench beneath the larger of the two cherry trees, Sousuke brushing away petals before they sit down. Sunlight filters through the mostly bare branches, casting a warm glow over them.  
  
The sounds of children laughing washes over them as they enjoy the company of the other, not feeling the need to talk. It’s chilly still, and though the tea helps, they find themselves getting cold not long after they’ve finished drinking and so they drift closer to one another, imperceptibly so until they can’t possibly sit closer.  
  
And then Makoto reaches out to take Sousuke’s hand in his own. _Finally_ , Sousuke thinks, leaning his head on Makoto’s shoulder. They’re so similar in height that it’s a comfortable position, and Sousuke feels himself getting sleepy from the lack of sleep the past night.  
  
“Want to head back?” Makoto asks and Sousuke can only hum in reply as his eyes drifts closed. Makoto laughs. “Come on sleeping beauty. You’ll catch a cold out here,” he adds, then turns his head to place a kiss on Sousuke’s forehead.   
  
It’s such a domestic thing to do, and it makes them both freeze; partly because the mere thought of them being more than friends ins still not something they have truly thought about, and partly because it happened in such a public place.   
But there seems to be no reaction from anyone, which means they either didn’t notice or don’t care.  
  
\---  
  
They take the train back to Samezuka.  
  
Once back in Sousuke’s room, Makoto locks the door, strips down to his borrowed boxers and t-shirt, then climbs into the bottom bunk and curls up under the covers. Sousuke just stares at him for a moment, until Makoto lets him know he is tired and they need a nap if they’re to continue last night’s - and this morning’s -  activities.  
  
Sousuke doesn’t hesitate to join him then, closing the blinds and muting his phone first.  
  
Makoto ends up being the bigger spoon, and Sousuke - for reason he can’t quite explain - feels safer than he is ever done before, and so loved that he can’t help the tears that threaten to spill.   
  
And so they fall asleep like that, tangled together in the sheets.  
  
\---  
  
They wake up three hours later, stomachs rumbling, and Makoto wastes no time calling coach Sasabe to order pizzas from him.   
  
He arrives less than an hour later, not seeming surprised that Makoto is spending his time with Sousuke rather than Nanase or the rest of the Iwatobi team. But Sousuke decides not to question it, and he is too hungry to care at the moment.  
  
Once Sasabe is on his way, Sousuke locks the door again (to stop Momo and Nitori to barge in again, he tells himself) and then he picks up his laptop and the cases with their glasses before joining Makoto in bed.  
  
“Figured we could watch something while we eat,” he suggests and Makoto agrees.  
  
It’s not easy finding something, so they settle for opening a page with anime shows, selecting one at random.  
It ends up being a sports anime about figure skating, and Makoto vaguely remembers Gou bringing it up at some points, though he can’t remember anything specific.  
  
Not long into the second episode, Sousuke suggests the show would be fitting for a drinking game; take a shot every time something on the show screamed ‘ _gay (sub)text_ ’, to which Makoto laughs and replies they’d die from alcohol poisoning before finishing watching the whole thing.  
  
“What do you suggest then?” Sousuke asks as the outro plays.  
“Hmm?”  
“If turning it into a drinking game is too dangerous, I mean.”  
“Oh.” There’s that beautiful blush on Makoto’s face again, but Sousuke barely has the time to start enjoying it before Makoto speaks up. “A kiss?”  
  
One heartbeat. Two.  
  
“Deal.”  
  
The further into the anime they get, the more difficult it gets paying attention. The boxes of pizzas are mostly forgotten.   
Making out is a bit awkward; their glasses gets in the way but neither bothers to remove them, and the laptop almost falls to the floor several times.  
In the end, Sousuke just puts the laptop and boxes of pizza on the floor, not even pausing the anime, impatient enough to not bother with it.  
  
They’d only bothered to put on sweatpants for when Sasabe had showed up with the pizza, so getting undressed now is a lot easier than it had been the night before. It only takes moments before they’re naked and Makoto’s hand quickly finds Sousuke’s dick, stroking it.   
  
Sousuke is already painfully hard, which makes kissing Makoto more difficult. So he moves to rest his head on Makoto’s shoulder, focusing instead of breathing so he won’t come this soon.  
But it seems Makoto has other plans, and he retaliates by doing what Sousuke had done to him that morning; only instead of just rubbing a finger at his entrance, Makoto slides his finger in, slick with spit (which explains the wet sound Sousuke heard seconds before but didn’t pay any attention to).  
  
Sousuke comes then, biting into Makoto’s collarbone as he does. Makoto strokes him through it, until Sousuke’s too sensitive to handle it. Collapsing down on Makoto would have been easy, and Sousuke knows Makoto can take his weight, but he flops down on his side next to Makoto, taking care not to land on his damaged shoulder as he does.  
  
“Payback suits you,” Sousuke remarks as he looks at Makoto, at the look of pride on his face.   
“I’m only getting started,” Makoto replies, and there’s that devilish grin on his face that bears the promise of what’s to come.  
  
As Sousuke moves to remove his glasses (he doesn’t need them now anyway), Makoto stops him.   
  
“Keep them on,” Makot says, and it’s a command more than anything else, which makes Sousuke comply instantly. There’s something about the tone in his voice - and the fact that it’s _Makoto_ saying it in that tone - that makes Sousuke unwilling to disobey. “Good boy.”  
  
Had Sousuke been more mentally aware, he would have made a mental checklist over the new kinks he is discovering now, all thanks to Makoto. But he’s far too distracted, as Makoto moves to straddle him, looking down on him through his long, dark lashes.  
  
And then Makoto starts moving his hands.  
  
They stroke his skin, leaving trails of warm skin in their wake. It makes Sousuke shudder.   
  
The longer Makoto keeps it up, the more sensitive Sousuke feels and he fears he might burst again soon if Makoto doesn’t stop, but at the same time, Sousuke doesn’t want him to.   
  
But then Makoto makes the choice for him, by not only moving his hands away, but by moving off of Sousuke entirely, standing next to the bed, hand out to help him up.  
Sousuke accepts, wondering what Makoto’s planning on doing next.  
  
Before Sousuke knows what’s happening, Makoto’s dragged the mattress onto the floor, and there’s barely enough room for it between the bedframe and the desk.  
And when Makoto points to it, Sousuke instantly understands what Makoto wants him to do.  
  
So he goes down on all fours, ass towards Makoto, who wastes no time joining him.  
  
This time, Makoto’s hands stroke across his back, all the way down to his ass, then back up again. There’s a pattern to his movements, the way his hands follow the same lines over and over again, only each time getting closer and closer to Sousuke’s entrance.   
  
Sousuke feels himself getting close again, and so far Makoto’s yet to touch any parts of his body that would warrant such a response.   
  
“I’d love to watch you finger yourself, open yourself up to me while I watch,” Makoto says, and then his fingers _finally_ move to cup his ass, spreading the cheeks. “But we can do that next time.”  
  
Before Sousuke can truly process those words, Makoto’s tongue is at his entrance and it takes everything in him not to scream at the sensation.   
As Makoto’s tongue enters him, as one hand moves down to fondle his balls, Sousuke struggles to control his breathing. And when one, then two fingers join Makoto’s wicked, wicked tongue, Sousuke is damned near ready to explode.  
  
When Makoto pulls away ( _please let it be to get lube and condoms_!) Sousuke whines at the loss, and he thinks it should make him feel pathetic but it doesn’t, and even if it did, he couldn’t possibly care less at this point.  
  
Then the mattress dips, and Makoto is there, fingers slick from lube and Sousuke hadn’t even heard the bottle open. There are fingers inside him again, three this time, and it doesn’t take long before he starts to shake.  
  
Makoto understands this, knows what needs to be done, and so he quickly puts on the condom and wraps on arm around Sousuke to help him straighten up, to relieve the weight off of his shoulders - both the good and the bad one.  
  
And then, one arm still wrapped around Sousuke’s torso, Makoto finally, _finally_ enters him in one smooth motion and Sousuke thinks _home_ , thinks _this is where I belong_.   
  
The angle is awkward, makes it hard to move the way they’re flush up against one another, but they make it work and it feels good, it feels right to be like this.  
When Sousuke opens his eyes - not realising they’d been closed since before Makoto left briefly - he stares right into their reflection in the window, revealed in the darkness of a sliver between the curtains.  
  
 _Add voyeurism to the list_ , a small voice in his brain tells him.   
  
There is something about watching, just that small sliver of their darkened reflections that makes Sousuke feel something primal, something indescribable, and before he knows it, he’s coming hard, eyes still glued to the sight in front of him.  
  
Watching himself come undone like this, watching the way Makoto affect him and what he does to him enhances that primal feeling and Sousuke feels ready to burst but he doesn’t know what exactly it is that makes him feet like this.  
  
Then their eyes lock in the reflection in the window and Sousuke can somehow see that their eyes are dark, pupils blown wide. It’s captivating, watching Makoto this way, the way he moves and the way Sousuke’s own body moves with him.  
  
The sight makes Makoto speed up his movements, Sousuke meeting him, and it doesn’t take long before he is coming too, copying Sousuke from earlier by biting into the skin where his neck meets his good shoulder while still maintaining eye contact.   
  
Fully spent, they sink down onto the mattress. They’re warm and sticky, and it feels uncomfortable to still have Makoto buried inside him. Moving to get cleaned up is something neither has the energy to do, but at least Makoto pulls out so they can get comfortable.  
  
They don’t need to speak, just arrange themselves comfortably as they had when they laid down to take a nap not that long ago.   
As they fall asleep, Makoto once again spooning Sousuke, despite being slightly shorter, the outro of Yuri!!! on Ice plays for the last time for that season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YoI was the anime that made me get back into watching it - follwed by Free! - so of course I had to include it! (Also Minami is my lil' chicken nugget and my first anime/manga cosplay since Envy from FMA:B back in... '10? '11? - followed by the other nugget Nagisa this year)


	3. (I'll be Your) Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath - they go on their first official date and the others find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to only ever post fics at two in the morning...what even am I doing with my life anymore
> 
> As usual, ubetaed, so let me know if you spot any mistakes!

Because it’s still too cold for the Iwatobi team to practice outside, they have joint practices with Samezuka twice a week; on Tuesdays and Fridays.  
  
Which means that after they say goodbye on Sunday afternoon - before Rin gets back - they won’t see each other for two days. _Which is fine, right? We can do this_ , Sousuke thinks. They’d just had the entire weekend together and took some major steps in their relationship.  
  
“Sousuke?” Rin’s voice sounds really odd to Sousuke but he can’t imagine what the source can be.  
Until Rin sits up and turns around, a piece of fabric pinched between his fingers, but only barely, as though it offends him somehow.  
  
“The fuck is this?”  
“A boxer?” Sousuke asks, still not grasping why there’s anything odd about it. He knows it’s not his own, concludes it must be Rin’s, but not understanding why he is acting like that when it’s something that belongs to him.  
  
But then Rin _looks_ at him, eyebrow raised and it occurs to Sousuke that it belongs to neither of them. Which means…  
  
“You have something you wanna tell me?” Rin asks, a slow, sly, _wicked_ smirk slowly drawing at his lips until his sharp teeth glints dangerously behind them and Sousuke knows he is royally fucked.  
  
_Ah, to hell with it_ , Sousuke thinks, slipping out from his bed to land in front of Rin at the floor, plucking Makoto’s discarded boxers from his fingers.  
  
“Sure you wanna know?” He asks Rin, giving him one last chance to back off, to stay, well, not exactly innocent, but still…  
“It’s Makoto. I’m sure I can handle it,” Rin retorts and Sousuke knows he used to be that innocent himself only a couple days ago. Well, Rin deserves this after gushing about Haru.  
  
So Sousuke shrugs before he removes his sweatpants and then his shirt in one fluid motion, before Rin can protest or even ask what the hell it is he is doing.  
He stands tall, proud, chin lifted in what can almost be called defiance as Rin stares at him, mouth wide open and an incredulous look on his face as he takes in the evidence of the weekend, of just what Makoto - seemingly innocent - is capable of.  
  
“You think this is bad, you should have seen the other guy,” Sousuke teases, although it is true - Makoto bears more marks than he does, but he is hoping to change that soon.  
“I can never look Makoto in the eyes again,” Rin whispers, horrified.  
  
Sousuke can’t help but laugh loudly as he gets dressed again before he gathers the laundry and heads off to get it cleaned, leaving Rin alone to regret his choices.  
  
\---  
  
Sousuke and Makoto had spent Sunday morning in bed, before heading out for food when they no longer feel they can stay in the room without someone wondering where they are or why they keep the door locked.  
  
They had taken time to learn how to coax pleasure out of the other person, doing their very best to stay quiet, learning the best ways to do so.  
  
In the end, they had been exhausted enough to steal (or “borrow” as they would later claim) two of Rin’s “hidden” energy bars (Rin didn’t know Sousuke knew about them) just so they’d have enough energy to take a shower and get dressed.  
Keeping their hands off of one another in the shower had not been easy, only possible because they had decided on the showers next to the pool for this very reason. Because they knew then that if they couldn’t keep in in their pants (so to speak), they would be discovered.  
Before taking a shower, they had made sure to tidy up the room and place Rin’s mattress back in the bed frame  
  
“So, any ideas for food?” Sousuke asked after they’d gotten dressed and were back in his room - door open to avoid temptation..  
  
Makoto had taken a moment to reply, phone in hands and brow furrowed in concentration. Then a grin had spread across his face as he’d put it back in his pocket, and he had look really pleased with himself before answering Sousuke’s question.  
  
“Katsudon,” was all he said before he’d charged out of the room, leaving Sousuke to stare after him in bewilderment, before he’d gathered himself and ran after Makoto.  
  
Because of that, they had barely made the train, both feeling out of breath as they sat down, thighs touching for the duration of the short trip to where Makoto had found.  
It had taken them a while to find the place as neither of them had been there previously, and so Makoto had been forced to use the map on his phone.  
Sousuke had been glad Makoto had been the one to find the way, because Rin is right; Sousuke gets lost too easily and would have been again despite using the GPS on his phone.  
  
In the end, they had found the place, hidden in some narrow alleys and while it had looked unpleasant on the outside, the inside had turned out to be warm and inviting.  
  
The interior was warm, with red wood and autumnal colours with amber lighting fixtures that cast a warm glow over the place. While small, the place had seemed to be very popular and they had managed to get the last available table, tucked away in a corner.  
Despite the amount of people, they had been able to order not too long after getting seated, and they had both ordered the katsudon.  
  
While waiting for the food, they had talked about how they got into swimming.  
When it arrived, they’d quickly become too engrossed in eating, as the food had been delicious and they were starving.  
But once sated, they continued where they had left off, as there had been no pause, and Makoto had told Sousuke about Hayato and Kisumi, about teaching Hayato the backstroke and the confidence the kid had gained from having Makoto show him how to do it.  
  
“I’m not surprised. You’re great with your brother and sister from what I’ve heard and you’re patient with people. No wonder Hayato managed to do it; you make a great teacher,” Sousuke had told him, a warm, admiring smile on his face. Of course Makoto had blushed at the praise.  
  
When they were about to pay, Sousuke had quickly stopped Makoto from reaching for his wallet, saying he’d pay for both of them.  
  
“A-are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to or anything!”  
“Makoto, it’s okay. It’s a date, after all.” He had of course stilled at that, but instead of looking flustered like Sousuke had come to expect from him at this point, Makoto smiles at him.  
“I’ll pay you back later,” Makoto had promised, and despite Sousuke usually being dense, he had picked up on the true meaning of those words, had cursed to himself for knowing their weekend together had been about to end, that Rin could have returned at any moment - or might even have been waiting for them when they returned to Samezuka.  
  
So he had smiled at Makoto in return and this time it had been one filled with heat.  
  
“I’ll hold you to that.”  
  
\---  
  
When he wakes up on Monday morning, Sousuke is exhausted after the weekend and so when he gets dressed, he doesn’t particularly pay attention to all items of his clothing.  
Not even when the shirt he puts on proves to be slightly too small, leaving him unable to button it closed does he realise.  
  
In fact, it takes Rin pointing it out for Sousuke to find out he is not only wearing Makoto’s shirt, but also his boxers - which explains why the colour hadn’t seem familiar to him that morning.  
It’s a damned miracle that no one seems to realise it, especially as the shirt isn’t something either Sousuke nor Rin would normally wear, so it’s not like - if asked - Sousuke could claim he’d grabbed Rin’s by accident.  
  
All day, Sousuke yearns to get in touch with Makoto - preferably in person, but he’ll take phone calls over texts - but he gets dragged into a run with Rin, Momo and Nitori, then he helps Nitori train and lastly Rin buggers him into doing homework together (which is the only reason he doesn’t end up training Momo as well, so he doesn’t complain as much as he would have otherwise).  
  
Rin (the bastard) knows exactly what he is doing, and Sousuke figures it’s either payback for when he kept Rin away from Nanase, or a test to see just how into Makoto Sousuke is. Or it might be both, because Rin can be a pain in the ass even without making a conscious choice to do it.  
  
In the end, Sousuke is exhausted enough that he sends a single text to Makoto.  
  
‘ **Goodnight. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow?** ’  
‘ **Goodnight, Sousuke. I look forward to it.’**  
  
The reply comes after Sousuke’s fast asleep, but Rin takes a quick peek at it and falls asleep smiling, glad that his best friend’s finally found someone.  
  
\---  
  
_This is not fine_ , Sousuke thinks when he wakes up Tuesday morning. _This is not fine,_ he thinks again as the day passes too slowly and too fast all at once. He has not spoken to Makoto since they said goodbye Sunday afternoon, just exchanged some texts, which really is not the same as falling asleep cuddled up together.  
_This is not fine,_ he once again thinks as they’re heading for the showers to get changed before the team from Iwatobi arrives.  
  
And then all hell breaks loose when he starts getting undressed - _in front of the others for the first time since the weekend and Makoto_ and well, **shit**.  
  
The volume bounces off of the walls, ricocheting around in his skull and the suddenness of it startles him. There’s whooping and whistles and shouts of congratulations thrown his way, clasps on the back and wicked grins. For Sousuke, who is used to Rin and his antics, this isn’t such a big deal. Afterall, he’d let Rin see the evidence two days prior.  
But for Makoto?  
For Makoto, who is sweet and kind and almost shy around these people, Makoto, who is so very different when it’s just the pair of them?  
  
Sousuke knows Makoto’s marks will look just like his own, knows it will take very little for the others to connect the dots, to hear from Rin and Haru, from Momo and Nitori that Makoto spent the weekend at Samezuka, _with_ _him_.    
  
And so Sousuke pulls Rin to the side, drags him out of the room once most of the others have left for the pool. Tells Rin - who _knows_ , because this is _Rin_ , he knows Sousuke so well - to look out for Makoto, to make sure he is okay, that he can handle this, captain to captain and friend to friend. Asks Rin to warn him beforehand, before he gets changed, so Makoto will at least have a _choice_ , so that he can sit this one training out and come back when the marks have faded enough.  
  
“Just…” Sousuke sighs. ”I don’t want him to regret this.”  
“Sousuke, I know Makoto. Trust me, it’ll be fine,” Rin replies, serious for once in his life, before patting Sousuke on his back “You’ll see.”  
  
Turns out, Rin was wrong,. It’s _not_ fine.  
  
It starts by Hazuki screeching in the locker room and it only escalates from there.  
Makoto stumbles into the hall, back towards the pool, hands covering his ears against the shrill sound of the little blond devil.  
It’s followed by a silence which is deafening in comparison.  
Then the cacophony starts up again as though a switch has been flipped, turning on a light that illuminates the truth, thrown against the walls of the halls and bouncing back with a vengeance as the others from Iwatobi enters the pool area, and every single person in there looks from Sousuke, to Makoto and back at Sousuke.  
  
In any other situation it would have been funny, as they all look like they’re watching a tennis match, trying to keep their eyes on the ball.  
  
Only this time, the proverbial ball is the invisible strands which connects the two of them, the bruises and marks which covers them both, telling a story without words, paints a picture which says more than the two of them ever will.  
  
Then Rin’s voice rings out over the buzz from the other swimmers.  
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” The silence blankets them all, reducing all sounds. “We’re here to swim, not glare at others like a pair of gossiping old women who peeks out through their curtains.” Rin blows his whistle and that’s all it takes for the Samezuka team to go back to doing what they’re actually there for.  
  
The Iwatobi team on the other hand...  
  
Rin might be their friend, but he is not their captain, so he holds little sway over them.  
Sousuke’s hands curls into fists when Hazuki walks over to poke one of the marks on Makoto’s body, but Sousuke’s saved from the repercussions of punching him when Ryuugazaki reaches out to take his hand mere inches before Hazuki’s finger touches Makoto.  
  
The pair of them might be friends, but there are some boundaries even friends don’t cross, and to Sousuke, this is one of them.  
  
He’s by Makoto’s side in an instant, arm curling around him in a protective manner which speaks volumes, and there’s actually a hint of fear in the small devil’s eyes at the glare Sousuke sends his way.  
Sousuke wonders how Ryuugazaki can handle dating Hazuki, but Sousuke wouldn’t be surprised to find Ryuugazaki’s got a sadistic streak to him.  
  
Only Nanase seems unfazed by the whole ordeal; he hadn’t even flinched when Rin shouted, and they’d been side by side at that moment.  
Sousuke dares to glance at him and their eyes lock. Unlike Makoto - and Rin, to some extent - Sousuke doesn’t speak ‘ _Haru_ **’** but he knows the small nod he receives after a few agonizing seconds (which feels more like hours at this point) tells him he’s at least been accepted. _For now_.  
  
Makoto is curled in on himself, trying to hide in Sousuke’s arms and it’s adorable and impossible and makes Sousuke want to steal him away, _screw training, screw Rin and the team, screw Momo and Nitori and the Iwatobi team_ because Makoto is clearly uncomfortable and Sousuke **hates** that.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispers into Makoto’s hair, placing a kiss at his temple. “I should have thought about this, should have known this was coming. I should have…”  
“Then I should have seen it coming too,” Makoto retorts, lips brushing against Sousuke’s throat. “Nagisa is relentless. If not for Rei, and for us being here, he would have spent the entire time questioning me.”  
  
Sousuke has no doubt about that, as he watches Ryuugazaki forcibly drag his boyfriend away towards the pool.  
  
“You know I don’t blame you, right? That I...” Makoto trails off.  
“That you what?”  
“That saying I didn’t want this would be a lie.”  
  
The statement send Sousuke reeling, a shiver running through him, arms tightening around Makoto even as he pulls back so he can look into those oh so green eyes. Because what Makoto just said is…  
  
“Making me wanna kiss you.” The blush on Makoto’s face deepens at this, lips moving but no sound escaping. “But I think it’s enough PDA for today.”  
“Yeah, maybe it’s for the best,” Makoto replies, but there’s the sound of regret in his voice. And then he looks into Sousuke’s eyes, seemingly surprised at his own boldness as he speaks up again. “Because I don’t think I could stop if you did.”  
  
Sousuke makes a broken sound at that, and Makoto has the guts to _fucking smirk_ at him, and oh, Sousuke is _so_ going to pay him back in kind later.  
  
“Mako-chan! Sou-chan!” Hazuki’s voice rings out and when they look over they see him beckoning them to join him in the pool. Makoto smiles at Sousuke again, softer this time but still warmly.  
  
They don’t speak again until the practice is over, when Makoto’s heading to the swimming club to help out, and Sousuke spends the time looking over at him whenever he can. The small smiles he gets in return makes the sly glances from Rin and Hazuki worth it.  
  
In order to avoid temptation, Sousuke waits until Makoto’s done changing before approaching him.  
  
“Want to go out for dinner tomorrow?”  
“I’m helping coach Sasabe after school.”  
“Oh.” Sousuke tries not to sound disappointed, but it’s not easy.  
“Ah, no! I want to!” Makoto is hasty to reassure him, hands flailing. “I mean… I won’t be done until late, because I’m helping the kids and then help to tidy up so we can close...”  
  
Sousuke huffs out a laugh at the frantic, flustered boy in front of him.  
  
“Makoto. It’s okay, I don’t mind waiting.” _For you_ , he adds silently. Instead, he says “It’ll give me time to catch up on homework first.”  
“Okay then,” Makoto sounds relieved, happy even. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
  
Then he looks around to see if anyone can see them (they can’t) before placing a quick peck on Sousuke’s lips, and Sousuke wants nothing more than to pull him in and keep Makoto in his arms forever.  
_It’s only until tomorrow_ , he tells himself as he watches Makoto get jumped by an overly-excited Hazuki, wondering just when and how he let himself get attached so easily and without realising.  
  
Luckily Hazuki seems to sense that asking him and Makoto about what’s going on between them is not something he’ll receive answers to, and so the Iwatobi team retreats to go home - or to work in Makoto’s case.  
  
And if Sousuke looks like a lovesick puppy as Makoto rounds the corner, well, then there’s no one there to point it out.  
  
\---  
  
Sousuke shows up a bit early so he can watch Makoto interact with the kids. It’s good to see him like this, see how kind and patient he is, especially when it comes to Hayato.  
He’s watching from the bleachers, too busy staring at Makoto’s back as he’s supporting Hayato,helping him with his backstroke when a hand lands on his (good) shoulder.  
  
He twists around to see Kisumi. It’s the first time they’ve met since the hospital where Kisumi learnt of his shoulder and Sousuke doesn’t know if he wants to punch or hug him for ratting him out, but ends up giving him a nod as a greeting.  
Kisumi sits down next to him, following his gaze to where Makoto’s hunched down to talk with Hayato.  
  
“When he started, he was afraid.” Kisumi says, and there’s a hint of sadness in his voice. It’s odd to hear him be serious for once. “But Makoto changed that. Now Hayato counts the days until he gets to come back here to learn from his favourite coach.”  
  
And then Kisumi turns back into his normal self, spending the remainder of the time talking about what he’s been up to since they last spoke, but Sousuke doesn’t pay attention to him.  
  
Once practice is over, Sousuke stands up, gathers his things and starts to head downstairs, Kisumi in tow. He knows he should feel rude for acting like this, but he’s here for Makoto, to ask if he wants to have dinner, not to listen to Kisumi’s inane chatter. At least now Kisumi is leaving, after his brother’s gotten showered and changed.  
  
Today, at least, there are no visible marks on either of them, because the suit Makoto wears when he works here covers them, whereas Sousuke’s wearing his school jacket zipped up.  
  
Makoto’s too busy tidying up to notice them at first, so before Sousuke gets the chance to call out to him, Kisumi’s back at his side, arm slung over his shoulders and he’s still talking away about this and that. Sousuke just doesn’t know where he gets the energy from; just listening to Kisumi talk and watching the way he never seems to stand still is draining.  
  
Then Makoto looks over at them, glaring daggers into Kisumi’s back. When his gaze then shifts to Sousuke himself, there’s a look in his eyes that - despite the distance - Sousuke is _sure_ says ‘ **mine** ’. And isn’t that something?  
  
Trying to coax a more visible reaction out of Makoto, Sousuke finally looks at Kisumi, even gives him a small smile and then...then Kisumi smiles back, and it’s not of of his usual friendly smiles, no, this one’s got some heat to it and it’s accompanied by a hand sliding down his arm.  
  
Sousuke glances up towards Makoto, sees him stiffening at the scene in front of him but then he collects himself, prowls over to them and slides a hand around Sousuke’s waist, much like Sousuke had done the previous day, before locking eyes with Kisumi.  
  
The look on Kisumi’s face at the scene in front of him is _priceless_ and Sousuke loves it.  
  
“Kisumi,” Makoto practically purrs as a greeting, his normally friendly smile replaced by one that Sousuke can’t help but label as soultry. He might be addressing Kisumi, but all of Makoto’s attention is focused on Sousuke and Sousuke can’t help his reaction.  
  
He visibly shudders as Makoto looks at him through his lashes, lids heavy while his fingers sneak up underneath his Samazuka jacket and tanktop to stroke over already sensitive skin. Sousuke doesn’t know if Makoto remembers of if it’s pure coincidence, but his thumb circles one of the marks he’d left behind on Sunday after they’d gotten back from their first official date.  
  
Makoto had promised to pay him back for dinner, and pay him back he did. The memory of it makes his face heat up and it’s almost jarring when he realises their roles are currently reversed as they stand in front of a mutual friend.  
  
“I’ll.. ah, I think Hayato’s done now.” Kisumi backs away from them, for once in his life seeming uncomfortable. He waves at them awkwardly as he heads into the hallway to wait for his brother, leaving Sousuke alone with Makoto; the other kids and employees have left the hall.  
  
Sousuke sees the moment Makoto realises they’re alone, and so they both move in for the kiss at once, Makoto’s other arm joining the one still wrapped around Sousuke’s waist in order to draw him in close. Sousuke moves to cup Makoto’s face before carding his fingers through his damp hair.  
  
They pull apart when they hear footsteps approaching and when Sasabe enters the room Makoto’s tidying up while Sousuke leans against the wall, looking like they weren’t about to start undressing at any moment.  
Sasabe can’t possibly know Sousuke’s here to pick Makoto up for their date, but he takes one look at them before telling Makoto he can leave early and leave the tidying up to him.  
  
It’s clear Makoto’s kindness leaves him torn, wanting to help because it’s his job and Sasabe’s helpful with not only helping his team practice, but also because he lets Makoto work there so he gains experience. But the other part, the carnal part of him clearly wants him to screw being polite, because why stay when he’s got Sousuke waiting for him, with the promise of a meal and (hopefully, possibly) something more than sweet, hot kisses and the teasing promise of strokes on naked skin?  
  
“Thank you coach Sasabe,” Makoto almost yells as he heads into the locker room as fast as he can without the risk of falling in order to get showered and changed.  
Once Makoto is out of earshot, Sasabe just looks at Sousuke for a moment, and Sousuke feels the heavy weight of the gaze, feeling like he is being judged.  
  
“I’d tell you to stay safe, but I figure you already know that,” he states, so matter-of-factly that Sousuke can’t help but gape at him. “At least neither of you can get pregnant by accident.”  
And then he turns his back on Sousuke, whistling an old sailor’s song as he goes back to tidying up after the day’s work.  
  
When Makoto arrives minutes later, he finds Sousuke still gaping and Sasabe acting as though nothing’s happened.  
  
“Should I be scared to ask?” he whispers to Sousuke as they start to leave the building. Sousuke just looks at him in reply, and Makoto nods to himself. “Thought so. Katsudon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this work is finished, I still have plans for more. They will be in the form of oneshots and snippets, presented as parts of a series. I already have plans for some.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW! That grew to be larger that I originally intended! And I still have more material I want to include in other chapters (i have two more planned atm)!
> 
> Let me know if you see any typos, as this is ubeta'ed
> 
> This is my first Free! and SouMako fic (looks at Ingrid), and I hope I did the characters justice!
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr as GrayGlacianQueen and QueenofGlaciaWrites (writing blog)


End file.
